The invention is based on a fuel injection device for internal combustion engines. In known fuel injection devices of this kind, a high pressure fuel pump supplies fuel from a low pressure chamber to a high pressure accumulation chamber, which communicates via high pressure lines with the individual injection valves, which protrude into the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine to be fed; this common pressure storage system is maintained at a determined pressure by a pressure control device. To control the injection times and injection quantities at the injection valves by its opening and closing, one electrically actuated control valve is inserted into each high pressure line of each injection valve. Therefore the injection valves control the high pressure fuel injection at the injection valve.
The control valves at the injection valves are embodied as magnet valves, which at the onset of injection open up the communication between the high pressure line and the injection valve and close it off again at the end of injection.
The control valves in the known fuel injection devices have the disadvantage, though, that they unblock the entire opening cross section immediately at the onset of injection, so that at the very onset of injection, a large quantity of fuel reaches the combustion chamber of the engine to be fed, which leads in a known manner to high pressure peaks at the start of combustion. Furthermore, the known fuel injection devices have the disadvantage that their valve members, when in the open position, are acted upon by high feed pressure on one side so that great adjusting forces are required to close the control valves at the end of injection, which can only be achieved with large adjusting magnets or restoring springs that require a lot of space.
Consequently, with the known fuel injection devices, it is not adequately possible to carry out a shaping of the course of injection at the injection valve.